


Letter

by drabbling (Schadenfreudah)



Series: B/R drabbles [27]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Family Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schadenfreudah/pseuds/drabbling
Summary: Even the nights are bright in Domino.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura
Series: B/R drabbles [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681774
Kudos: 2





	Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to do some more drabbles as a warm-up. They always give me a bunch of ideas. So here we are!

Even the nights are bright in Domino. The headlights blinking on the horizon; the white smoke that curls in the sky; the streetlights paid for by some corporation, which shine on endlessly through the morning.

Ryou curls into himself and sinks into the dip in the cushion. Beneath his thin shirt, he shivers.

From the bathroom, there’s a faint movement. Footsteps –– soft and hardly discernible, so quiet they would’ve been impossible to make out if Ryou hadn’t been so used to hearing them –– approach.

“Landlord,” comes Bakura’s subdued voice. “Come to bed.”

Ryou frowns; wrapped around his knees, his arms’ grip tightens. “No. I’m not tired.”

“He’s not coming home,” Bakura says, lowly. He’s only a few paces behind, now. Ryou isn’t looking, but he can hear the slide of his bare feet over the wooden floorboards. “He sent a letter –– goddamn coward.”

Ryou’s teeth dig into his lower lip. “Yeah,” he sighs. “I read it already.”

Bakura pauses for a moment, and then arms are wrapping around Ryou’s middle, pulling him into a solid body. “Landlord,” Bakura breathes against his neck. “Why do you even care, anymore? He doesn’t deserve it.”

“He’s my father,” Ryou replies dully. “I owe it to him to care.”

Bakura’s hands pull him in tighter. “I don’t give a shit about what he’s owed,” he says. “All I care about is you.”

Ryou’s eyes slip shut, then, and he sags against the warm chest pressed against his back. “I’m tired,” he confesses, so quiet he can hardly hear himself. “I’m so _tired_.”

“Come to bed,” Bakura says, again. “Let me take care of you."

With a nod, Ryou stands, and allows himself to be led away.


End file.
